a good or bad thing
by writer-not-a-fighter
Summary: after Tokyo, Robin & Star are finally together but with a special visitor from star's past change everything & how does this person know star? NEWS UPDATE - 2012! hey guys, first off I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating this but that is no excuse. I have decided I am going to redo this story. It is done just needs uploading so keep posted and REVIEW :D xox
1. chapter 1

**What happened next?**

Flash back

_The rain started to fall on Starfire & Robin. They gazed up towards the sky.  
"I think I was wrong before"  
Turning their heads  
"You where"  
"Maybe…I hero isn't all that I can be…maybe…I can…we could be"  
"Robin?"  
"Starfire?"  
She smiled  
"Stop talking"  
With that they leaned close & kissed gently.  
When they finally pulled a way they rested their foreheads on each other._

_"Well it's about time" said cyborg with him, beastboy & raven smiling_

End flash back

* * *

That was 2 months ago. Now back in Jump city.Cyborg was fixing up his baby in the garage. Beastboy was playing his game station trying to beat cyborgs high score & Raven was sitting in the corner of the room reading one her many books.

"Hey all" said cyborg.

"Hey Cy, want to play?" Asked beastboy. Handing him over a controller

"Common BB this will be the what, 79th time I'll beat at this game!" said cyborg taking the controller from beastboy hand.

"We'll see about that!" said beastboy

"Hey you guys seen robin & star?" said cyborg without taking his eyes off the screen

"On the roof" said raven from the corner of the room.Beastboy jumped from hearing raven.

"Raven what you trying to do give me a heart attack!" said beastboy "when did you come in?" turning around to face her

"Dude she has been the room the entire time" said cyborg without taking his eyes off the screen. "Don't you ever pay attention?"

With that the screen went blue & the words CYBORG WINNER flashed on the screen

"NO FAIR, rematch" shouted beastboy

With that raven took it as her cue to leave

* * *

Meanwhile

Robin & starfire where staring up at the stars. Robin turned from looking at the stars & looked at starfire.She was so beautiful he thought with her long red hair & her shimmering emerald eyes. He loved how innocent she was, the way she laughed & how her smile could make him be so happy. Without even realising it she had stopped looking at the stars & was looking right at him. She was quite shocked to find robin looking at her.

"Robin, what is?" asked starfire

"Nothing you just look really beautiful"With that she blushed

"What are you thinking of?" She asked

"Nothing just…I'm so happy to have someone like you in my life"

"Robin"

"I mean it star, without you I wouldn't be robin leader of the teen titans & be the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl ever" That made her blush more.

"You're the best thing that could have ever happened to me, I don't know what I do if you lost you"

"You don't need to think about that robin I'm not going anywhere"

"I'm glad"  
With that a shooting star flew across the sky

"Hey make a wish"

"I don't need to wish my life is perfect"

"Well ok I'll wish"

"What did you wish for?"

"This" With that he leaned towards star & kissed her. She kissed him back & then slowly they began to pull apart. They both smiled.

"Comon it's getting late" rising to his feet.

* * *

but unaware to them the shooting star they wished on wasn't a shooting star but a young boy no older than them searching for someone.He made his way out of the hole he created when he landed.He had short dark blonde hair with red eyes.He was about the same height as robin as well built. His hands glowed a light red.He had only one thing on his mind as he ran towards the big T building...starfire.

* * *

cliff hanger i know this isn't brillant but that what reviews are for.Be nise this is my first story.i'm sorry if i don't reply straight away. 


	2. Chapter 2

I got a complaint from one person who didn't like it when i used '&' instead of 'and' so no more '&' for now on !!!

* * *

_next day_

It was a peacefully day at titans tower and everyone was doing their own thing. Raven was reading again with a cup of herbal tea beside her. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing the gamestation _AGAIN ! _Starfire and Robin were paractising in the gym. Everything was peacefully but unawear to them.Someone was apporaching titans tower, the same someone that landed for the first time on Earth. Without realising it he went over one of cyborg's sercurity traps.With that the tower's alarm system went off. The lights turn red and started to flash.

"Whats going on?" asked Beastboy.

"Thats what i want to know" asked Robin entering the room with Starfire right behind him.

Cyborg, now at his computer, was typing away to deactiveate the alarm. "Someone is trying to break into the tower" he said as the alarm went off.With that a great _boom_ was heard from the front door.

"Ok here is the plan." Everyone turned to face Robin "This guy probably doesn't know who he is messing with so me, Cyborg and Raven will stop this guy while Starfire and Beastboy head to the roof to check if this guy brought friends agreed?"

Evereyone nodded & ran out the door.Just before robin ran out "Robin" said starfire. He turned to see her on the other side of the room "Be carefull" with a faint smile on here face.

He smiled at her & said "Aren't i always" Then winked at him (just wondering how can he wink at her threw his mask)

They both turned & ran in opposite directions.

* * *

Downstairs the inturder was about to break open the door when it swung open. A blue ray beam of light came out and shot him in the chest, knocking him backwards. He looked up to see Robin, Raven and Cyborg. Robin looked down at him and said "Listen I don't know who you are but I suggest you get out of here before we kick your butt". Now he was mad, he managed to scamble to his feet. His hands and eyes started to glow red. The titans looked at him with shock. Then he said "You guys have something I want and I'm not leaving until i get it". 

"Titans GO !" shouted Robin and they ran towards him.

He started to throw something like start blots at them but they dodged them.Then Raven was hit and flew into the wall. "Raven" shouted Cyborg and then he was hit by a starblot.

"2 down, 1 to go" he said looking at Robin. Robin was getting angery. He threw a small ball on the ground and it exploded but not a scrarch appeared on him.

"Time we finished this" He said.

"Lets" said Robin. Then they ran towards each other and started to throw kicks and punches.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Beastboy and Starfire had made they way to the roof.She really didn't like the idea of them spliting up. They found no signs of anyone. They were about to head back when a explotion from below was heard. They looked over the edge to see the fight taking place between the intruder & Robin. Starfire wasted no time flying off the edge with beastboy flowing closly behind her.

When starfire reached the ground. Starfire stood emotionlessly to see who Robin was fighting. "Starfire!" shouted Robin. The intruder pushed robin away and looked to see her.

"Blaze, is that you?" she said.

"Nise to see you again, Starfire" He said.

Robin was too shocked for words. _Who was this guy & how does star know him ?_

* * *

_Sorry i know another cliffhanger. Ok so i bet your wondering who Blaze and how does he know starfire? All coming up on chapter 3 R&R_

_Thanxs for all the repies from the last chapter. I can't believe how quick you guys started liking my story._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

ok back with the story! thanxs for the reviews keep reading

* * *

"Well...are you happy to see me?" asked Blaze walking over to Starfire.

Starfire just stood emotionless.

"Starfire, hello..." he said waving a hand over Starfire.With that she came back to reality.

"Blaze, What are you doing here?" asked Starfire

"Comon on Starfire is that anyway to treat an old friend"

"Blaze?" She asked but he just interupted her.

"I mean I come all this way and this is the thanks I get. People can be so mean"

"Starfire, who is this guy?" asked Robin. Starfire turned to face Robin with the rest of the titans looking at her looking very confused.

"Yeah starfire introduce me to your friends." said blaze with a smirk on his face.

"Ok well these are the teen titans. Beast boy"

"Whats up?"

"Raven"

"Hi"

"Cyborg"

"Yo"

"& Robin"

"Hey"

"Ahh yes, I heard you two are dating" said Blaze giving him the thumbs up. Robin wasn't impressed.

"This is Blaze, he was one of my friends from tameran and...we also...he was my..."

"boyfriend" said Blaze interrupting Starfire. Everyone was shocked especially Robin.

"boyfriend?" he wispered

"yes Robin, I was going to tell you but I didn't think it wasn't that important." she said trying to giving him a weak smile.

"Not important ! I thought you weren't going keep secrets from us...from me"he said.

"Oh like you don't keep secrets from us" repied Starfire now regretting what she said.

All the other titans were shocked._Oh no _

"Whats that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Guy i'm sorry to but in but..." said Blaze.

"STAY OUT OF THIS !!!!" they both shout at him.

"Well excuse me" said Blaze.

"By the way Blaze, what are you doing here" asked starfire. Robin rolled his eyes (from behind his mask)

"Oh sure change the subject" said Robin. Starfire was now glaring at Robin.

"Well if you 2 didn't already know I just got out" he said. With that Starfire and Robin were both looking at him surprised like the other titans. _what did he mean just got out ?_

"What do you mean you just got out ?" asked Starfire who was the first one to break the silence.

"What? they never told you !" said Blaze amazed to see them so surprised.Starfire shook her head

"Oh god Starfire, i've been with the Gordanians for the last 3 years."

"What do you mean, you've been with the gordanians?" She asked she was getting very curious

"well, since you manage to escape, they still were promised a slave so...I took your place."

"WHAT" She shouted.

"Wait, you mean those creepy lizard dudes that were after Star" Said Beastboy.

"Yes but why did you take my place?" she asked to Blaze who was now looking away

"If it wasn't me they would have taken someone else or worst went back after you." With that she smiled.

"But I was let out early for good behaveour." Now facing her "So I head back to Tameran and find out the whole thing with Blackfire. Then I heard you went to live on earth. So here I am !"

"I still can't believe you took my place and no one told me." She asked.

"I guess they didn't want you to come to my rescure."

"Still they should have told me"

"Well, Its all in the past" he said. "But I was also wondering if I could probably crash here just for the night?"

"I don't know" said Starfire

"Please Starfire" He asked

"What do you guys think?" she asked turning to her friends.

"I don't mind" said Raven "Yeah" Said Beast boy. "Why not any friend of star is a friend of us. You cool with that Robin?"

"Huh?" He said "Yeah fine"

"Great comon Blaze we'll show you to the guest room"

With that Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg & Blaze left to head upstairs.

"Robin" Said Starfire.

"I'm just going up to the roof, i'll see you later, ok?" with that he walked back upstairs and up towards the roof. Before she could even answer.

* * *

WOW Whats going to happen between Robin and Starfire? And is Blaze up to something?

Chapter 4 coming soon R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

It was getting late and the sun was setting for the day. Robin would usually watch the sun set with Starfire.

_How could she lie to me? _He thought to himself._ Why? _

"Robin" said a voice from behind him. He turned his head to see Starfire. _God why__ does she have to look so beautiful when I'm so angry at her? _

"Hi" she said in a weak voice.

He merely ignored her and turned back towards the sun. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Robin, are you mad at me?" She asked. He looked at her. He couldn't stay mad at her. No one could stay mad at star.

"I'm not angry at you star. I am angry because he just turned up and….." he looked at her. Her eyes grew with curiosity

"And?" she asked growing impatient.

"And I saw the way he looked at you" Then Robin's eyes turned back towards the sun.

"Robin, were you jealous of Blaze?" She asked but Robin didn't reply.

"Because you had nothing to be jealous of Robin" She said placing a hand on his right cheek making him look her in the eyes.

She leaned forward and was about to kiss him when, guess who interrupts them…..Blaze.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" He asked acting blissfull unaware.

Star quickly removed her hand from Robin's face and was looking at Blaze.

"Is there something you wanted to Blaze?" She asked intently.

"No, I just wanted to see where you where that's all?" said Blaze

_yeah right_ thought Robin

"You know what, I'll give you guys some privacy"

"Robin you don't need…." But before she could finish he was gone. She folded her arms and placed them on her knees. _How can Robin be so different all the time? _

"Sorry Starfire, I didn't mean that to happen" Said Blaze. She turned her head towards him. She completely forgot he was still there.

"Please don't apologies" she said with a smile on her face.

"Common it's getting late, I'll walk you to your room" he said giving her a hand and helping her to rise to her feet.

* * *

Meanwhile

Robin had just walked into the Gym where Cyborg was working out.

"Hey dude" he ignored him and walk straight over to his punching back. He just started to throw punches at it. Cyborg could always tell something was wrong like now.

"You ok?" He asked now walking over towards Robin

"Yeah I'm fine" He said without turning around or stop punching the bag. Cyborg didn't believe him.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk about something." ask Cyborg placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I SAID I'M FINE, OK?" Shouted Robin, shaking Cyborg's hand off his shoulder

"Ok man just chill" said Cyborg, stepping back abit.

Robin slowly started to stop hitting the punching bag. He looked at his hands they were red raw and sweat was dripping off his forehead. He slowly sat on the floor and started to breathe rapidly.

"I guess it's about the Blaze and Starfire thing?" said Cyborg taking a seat next to Robin

"What makes you think that?" asked Robin now calming

"Comon Robin, we all where shock when we heard him say he was Star's ex! It's ok Dude" Placing a hand on his Shoulder

"No it isn't ok!" He said rising to his feet

"Why are you freaking out about this?" asked Cyborg when Robin was walking away.

"Because" He said turning towards him

"Because what?" asked Cyborg growing more curious.

"Because I'm afraid" said Robin. Robin was amazed by his own words. He never admitted to himself he was afraid before let alone to another titan.

"Afraid of what? Losing star?" asked Cyborg. Robin ignored his question but Cyborg finally understood. "Is this what this all about?" Robin slowly drew in a deep breath.

"I'm afraid, incase she goes back to Tameran with him and I never see her again." Said Robin looking away from Cyborg.

"Robin that's not going to happen" said Cyborg.

"How do you know?" asked Robin. Cyborg placed both hands on his shoulders.

"I know because she loves you and you love her. She isn't going back tameran. She isn't going to leave you for him." He said letting go of his shoulders

"Thanks Cyborg." Said Robin giving him a smile. He felt a lot better for talking about it.

"No problem, now you get some sleep alright?" said Cyborg. Robin gave a reassuring nod and with that he was off._ What would this lot do without me? _he thought.

* * *

Ok Chapter 4 is done

Whats going to happen up in chapter 5.

I am seriously having bad writers block i don't know what to write next !! I'm also thinking of changing the name of this story ! what do you guys think? R&R

I'm going to take the weekend for some relaxing time so don't expect any chapters up during the weekend. Sorry


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile

Whilst all that was happening Blaze was escorting starfire to his room. (Sounds way too formal right?) Starfire's mind was drifting. She couldn't focus on what Blaze's was saying. She kept think of last night back on the roof with Robin. She remembered the gently kiss he gave her and him telling her; he was so happy to have someone like her in his life, and how he didn't know what would he do if he lost her.

"Starfire?" said Blaze. She soon returned to reality.

"Yes, sorry what were you saying?" she asked whilst feeling abit embarrassed. He quietly giggled to himself but Starfire heard him.

"You were always a daydreamer" he said. Starfire blushed.

"You were thinking about Robin, weren't you?" he asked on a serious note.

She merely nodded to agree to him. He just rubbed his head in annoyance. He didn't hate Robin or anything. He just wished Starfire would stop thinking about him for once. He hated the fact though that he didn't open up to her.

"Starfire, how long are you going to do this?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked growing curious.

"I mean you can't actually believe this relationship between you and him is going to last?" He said. Starfire was shock to hear him say that. It was none of his business about between her and Robin.

"Yes, I do" She said in a firm voice. She was trying to walk away but he grabbed her wrist before she could make a run for it.

"Common starfire, you're a princess of tameran?" he said whilst still holding on to her.

"What's that got to do with me and Robin?" She asked. He then let her go and she carried on walking with Blaze still behind her.

"One day when you eventually take the throne. You're going to need a husband and you perfectly know that the people of tameran will not approve or even now approve of you and him together." He replied whilst catching up to her.

"Well, then I won't take the throne." She said. He just stared shock to her.

"Are you crazy? What happen to Starfire, the tameranian princess, who couldn't wait for her coronation? Your father wouldn't be happy with you for making that decision. Are you really going to give it up for up for him?"

"Blaze…don't bring my father up in this. I was looking forward to being queen but I grew up. The titans are my home now and Robin is more important to me than anything. I'm sorry"

"Starfire, I didn't come here just to visit you. I'm here to bring you back to tameran"

"What! Blaze I'm not…." But before she could finish he kissed her. She was shocked and confused. His kiss was more forceful whilst robins were soft and gentle.His hands were slowly making their way on to starfire's hip. She eventually pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" He asked her acting inocent.

"I can't believe you" she said. "That is the only reason you're here"

"Starfire, let me explain" he said.

"No" with that she walked into her room and locked the door behind her. She leaned on her door and slowly sank down. _Did that just happen?"_

Elsewhere unknown to Starfire or even Blaze someone had been watching them. Beast boy slowly checked outside to see them gone. He saw Blaze leaving and couldn't believe that Starfire had kissed Blaze.

* * *

Beast boy side of the story

Beast boy was just coming out of his room when he heard people talking in the hall. He was sure it was Blaze and Starfire. "Starfire, I didn't come here just to visit you. I'm here to bring you back to tameran" He heard Blaze say. He didn't hear Star's respond but he knew Starfire wouldn't go back to tameran with him. He went out into the hall and there he saw them. Blaze and Starfire kissing. He didn't know what to do. He slowly backed away into his room and carefully shut the door. He was too shock to say anything. _I didn't see that…I didn't see that but I did see that…how she could do that to robin. Beast boy clam down you have to calm down. Maybe that wasn't what I thought I saw. Maybe it's a weird tameran tradition where you kiss your ex-boyfriend with your current boyfriend down the hall._ He had to tell someone. He had to go find Raven or Cyborg. He slowly made his way out his room and saw it was empty.

* * *

Raven was reading quietly when Cyborg came in with Beast boy panting right behind him.

"Have...you...guys...seen...Robin? he asked while taking big breaths like he had been running a marathon.

"Yeah he's in his room, He was really down about the Starfire & Blaze thing" said Cyborg.

"Oh, man" said Beast Boy walking around the room.

"Beastboy whats up?" asked Cyborg taking a seat next to Raven.

"Ok" he said "Guys sit down"

"We are sitting down" said Raven without looking up from her book.

"Oh, Yeah you are" he said whilst rubbing the back of his neck "Where should i start, well maybe at the beginning..."

"Beast boy get on with it" they both said inunion.

"ok, well I was coming out of my room when I heard Starfire & Blaze talking then I heard Blaze said that he wasn't here to visit but to take her back to tameran!"

"What!?!" cyborg & raven said at the same time.

"Wait there is more" said Beast boy "Then i didn't hear her reply so i thought they where gone so i went out of my room & saw them...them"

"Spit it out" said Cyborg.

"kissing" said Beast Boy.They didn't say anything or did anything.They expressions said everything for them.

"No way, Starfire would never do that or even cheat on Robin." said Cyborg.

"Dude i saw it with my own eyes. They where K-I-S-S-I-N-G" said Beast boy.

"What do we do now?" asked Cyborg.

"We tell Robin" said Raven.

"Are you crazy? We can't tell him." said Beastboy.

"He has the right to know" said Raven.

"Raven is right" said Cyborg.

"Have you both gone mad!" said Beastboy."We can't tell Robin."

"You don't need to tell me anything." said a voice from the door.Robin stood there with a expression-less face.

"Hey man, um...how long have you been standing there" asked Cyborg. getting up.

"Long enough" then he turned and left.

"Oh man" said Beast boy putting his head in his hands.

* * *

Hey sorry this took so long with school, then my computer crashed, then christmas but here you go

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry this is taking so long. Mum has started a no-more-then-2-hours-on-the-computer-rule & that includes homework. So I'm now until further notice on a 2 hour computer time. So here is the next chapter hope you like it.

Robin was walking along the halls. Not even caring if he bumped into someone. He felt nothing. He was too upset to be angry, too mad to care & too heartbroken to admit it. He felt like walking up to Blaze & punching him back to Tameran. But he was to hurt to do anything. Batman/Bruce always said never to get into relationships but he never told him it hurt this much. Robin didn't know what to do that's when he saw her. Her who made him feel this. Her who he would give his life for. Her who he cared & loved more than anything.

"Hello Robin" she said in her sweet angelic voice. He merely ignored her. She looked confused not knowing of the past events.

"Robin, what is wrong?" She asked walking along side him.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Starfire" He said not even looking at her. His voice was cold & shocked her.

"Robin talk to me, what is wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. It felt like acid.

"Like you don't know" he replied and shook her hand off.

"Robin, I don't understand"

"How could you Starfire go behind my back and kiss him!" he said and left her to stand alone in the hall.

* * *

Robin lay on his bed and gazed at the ceiling. He didn't know what else to do. Then a soft knock made him get up. 

"Who is it?" he asked not even caring who it was.

"Robin it's me" said Starfire from the other side of the door. It was the last person he wanted to see.He got off his bed and made it to the door.

"What do you want?" he asked opening the door.

"to talk" she asked "Can i come in?"

"What is there to talk about? You go behind my back & kiss your ex boyfriend."

"Robin if you only let me explain"

"Fine" he said reluctantly letting her into his room "start talking"

Starfire began to tell her side of the story. Ever so often to pause to look at robin and see his expression lifting from angry to understanding.

"Robin, I''m so sorry" she said sitting down on his bed he eyes overflowing with tears.

"No, i should be the one to apologies, I should have known you wouldn't cheat on me" he said sitting next to her. She lay her head on his shoulder whilst he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for what felt like forever.

"Starfire?" said Robin.

"Yes"

"I think you should go back to tameran" he said

"what?" she asked lifting her head off his shoulder.

"Tameran needs you & if your people really aren't happy with you being with me then you should go back."

"Yes, you are right" she said sweetly not even looking at him. _If he doesn't want to fight for me then fine i'll go back _

"It's late i think you should go" he said.She nodded her head and walked out of his room. As soon as she left his room tears began to trinkle down her face and on to the carpet below.

Meanwhile in robin's room he felt the same._ Why did i tell her to go? what is wrong with me? At least she doesn't care enough to say anything to protest to say._

That night both titans couldn't sleep. Both not believing that soon they might never see each other again.

* * *

hey hope you enjoyed that chapter lol. Its nearly done i think maybe 2 or 3 chapters to go. I'm all ready starting my next story (check out story alerts) !!!I'm so excited !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! keep reading and reviewing storys. It helps me to write better. 


End file.
